


She is Titanium

by Starsintheireyes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Heartbreaking, One-Shot, Very Very Angsty, angsty, bechloe have a child, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsintheireyes/pseuds/Starsintheireyes
Summary: When Beca collapsed onto her hotel bed after the second night of her tour, she was already counting down the hours until she could be back home, with Chloe and Elianna. Her phone was turned off on her nightstand, not liking to get distracted by it whilst she was performing. It took a few moments to light up, and once she had a blur of notifications swept through her phone. She unlocked it, noticing there had been 11 missed calls from…Aubrey? Why is Aubrey calling me? And why hasn’t Chloe?*After finding out Chloe and their daughter have been in a car accident, Beca flies home that same day so she can see them. But what exactly will be waiting for her when she does?





	She is Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Again, couldn't do this without my amazing gc Bechloe's Bitches. You guys are the reason these fics keep happening. Also I'm sorry for all the angst.  
> Rated T for language.

Beca loved her job.

She loved looking out at the crowds, hearing them sing along to the songs she wrote, the songs she poured her heart and soul into. She loved singing about Chloe, and everyone knowing that’s who she was singing about. She loved the adrenaline rush after she finished her performances, thanking the crowd for coming and wishing them goodnight.

But there was one thing Beca didn’t love about her job.

Being on tour was fun and all, until that first skype call with Chloe and their gorgeous daughter Elianna. It made her heart pine for them both, and it wasn’t unusual for her to shed a few tears. Chloe would always say the same thing every time she did “You’ll be home before you know it.” And funnily enough, she always was. Dropping her suitcases to catch her toddler who was running as fast as those little legs could carry her, towards her mother. Pressing her lips against Chloe in a searing kiss and telling them “God I missed you two so much.”

This was to be Beca’s last tour, much to the dismay of her fans. But the touring lifestyle wasn’t doing her any favours, and she felt like she was missing out on so much of Elianna’s life. Not to mention her and Chloe were trying for another baby and leaving her wife back at home to take care of two children wasn’t what Beca wanted for them. Chloe had a job too, running a successful veterinary clinic for rescue animals, and Beca didn’t think there could be a job that was more _Chloe_.

So, when Beca collapsed onto her hotel bed after the second night of her tour, she was already counting down the hours until she could be back home, with Chloe and Elianna. Her phone was turned off on her nightstand, not liking to get distracted by it whilst she was performing. It took a few moments to light up, and once she had a blur of notifications swept through her phone. She unlocked it, noticing there had been 11 missed calls from… _Aubrey? Why is Aubrey calling me? And why hasn’t Chloe?_ Though worry began to seep into her mind, as she opened the texts she’d received.

**_17:50_** _Posen: Beca please pick up_  
_**17:53** Posen: For god’s sake Beca pick up the phone it’s important._  
_**17:59** Posen: I know you’re on tour but you need to answer the phone._  
_**18:22** Posen: I don’t want to tell you over text._  
_**20:31** Posen: Jesus Christ Beca where are you._

Her breathing increased once she realised there was a voicemail too.

_“Beca I don’t know where you are or why you’re not picking up your goddamn phone, but I need you to ring me. Something’s happened and I don’t want to tell you like this, so just pick up your phone. Please. It’s about Chloe and Elianna.”_

Beca’s hands began to shake, and she managed to fumble around with the phone for a few seconds before finding Aubrey’s name in her contacts lists. She pressed call, held the phone to her ear and began tapping an uneven rhythm on her thigh. Her patience started to dwindle when Aubrey didn’t pick up on the first few rings but sucked in a breath once she heard the receiver pick up.

_“Where the hell have you been Mitchell!?”_ Beca jumped back at the volume, but at the waver in Aubrey’s voice, panic rose in her chest. “Aubrey what’s happened.” There was a moment of silence down the other end, and Beca had to pull her phone back to check they will still connected. She heard her take a deep breath before continuing. _“There’s been an accident, Beca. Umm…Chloe was driving home with Eli, and they were hit by a drunk driver.”_

Beca’s phone slipped from her grasp, creating a resounding thud on the carpet beneath. She heard Aubrey shout her name from the device, and she fell onto the floor to pick it back up. Her legs were tucked under her body, and she replied with a shaky voice “I’m here.”

_“They’re alive okay, both of them. Chloe…Chloe got the worst of it. Eli was in the back seat and the collision hit the front side.”_ Beca let her head fall into her hand as she muttered “Jesus fuck” under her breath. There were tears collecting at the corner of her eyes, and no matter how many times she blinked, they started to trail down her face. “I’m going to come home. I’m going to catch the next flight out of here, and I’m going to cancel my tour. I have to.” Her decision wasn’t made to be counteracted, and she was glad when Aubrey agreed. All she had do to was tell her team if she could get through it.

They hung up soon after, Beca making Aubrey promise to text her any updates, and she began packing her bags. She’d called a team meeting within the hour, all of them gathering in the arena she was due to play that evening. Instead of a sound check, she informed them that she’d be going home that day and that the tour was cancelled. When they asked, she told them, and silence took over the room. Beca could’ve sword you’d be able to hear a pin drop. Her manager Scott walked up, patted her on the shoulder and said “I’m so sorry Beca.”

One of the hardest parts was knowing how disappointed her fans would be, but her family came first and there was no way she could get through the next 6 weeks of her tour whilst her wife and daughter were lying in a hospital bed. The thought made her stomach churn, and she’d already been sick from crying that day.

Her flight was early, 4:50am, but it was the soonest one she could get. The journey was a few hours, and she’d be at the hospital for a good time the next morning. She’d arranged transportation, refusing Aubrey’s offer to pick her up, stating she needed to go home and sleep. Stacie, who had been the blonde’s side the entire time, agreed. Her leg bounced the entire plane journey, and she was given multiple glares from the person occupying the seat next to her.

Beca had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping.

The second she landed, she forced her way past the crowds, ignoring the scoffs she received in return. She didn’t care. Her bags seemed to take an extended amount of time to appear on the carousel, and Beca practically sprinted through the airport to where her taxi was waiting. Her phone hadn’t pinged since Aubrey texted she was going home, so her hands began to shake with worry once again.

The fare was extortionate but given the distance they travelled and the time of day, Beca assumed the prices had been hiked up. She also, however, didn’t care. Her main priority was getting to Chloe and Elianna, so she could see them. It was nearing 9:30 when she ran through the hospital doors. Her bags were to be dropped off back at her house, meaning she didn’t have to worry about that. Beca stalked up to the nearest reception desk, attracting the attention of the young man sat behind it.

“What room is Chloe Beale-Mitchell and Elianna Beale-Mitchell in, please?” She could feel her throat beginning to constrict again and found it difficult to swallow the lump in her throat.

“Visiting hours aren’t until 10, but I’ll get a doctor to come down then to take you to their rooms.” He smiled, and she knew he was being helpful, but she couldn’t wait any longer.

“Can’t I just see them now?” Her hands were pressed on the desk, slowly beginning to clench into fists. She bit her lip, hard, to stop from losing her collected exterior.

“I’m sorry miss visiting hours aren’t until-”

“I know they’re not until 10, okay? But I have just cancelled my entire tour, booked a flight at extremely early hours in the morning, paid a shit ton of money to get a taxi here, because my wife and daughter have been in a car accident and I need to know if they’re going to make it or not!”

The receptionist flinched back at the volume, and Beca glanced around to see that she’d attracted the attention of a few others in the waiting room. He squinted his eyes a little before they widened.

“Oh my god you’re Beca Mitchell! I’m so sorry I didn’t realise it was you, I’ll get a doctor right away.”

Beca couldn’t tell whether she was relieved or shocked that the fame card had worked, despite her not using it outright. No matter who she was, she should’ve been able to get access to her family. She also didn’t have the energy to insist it was Mitchell-Beale. Beca wasn’t even trying to hold in her emotion any more, her cheeks had been stained for hours and she sobbed as quietly as she could while the receptionist called a doctor. While she was waiting, her phone rang and she answered it once she saw Aubrey’s name flash on the screen.

“Aubrey, I’m at the hospital.” _“Good, I was just ringing to let you know me and Stacie are on our way over too. The rest of the Bellas are coming later today. I called them, they deserve to know.”_ Beca sighed. “They do, thank you for calling.” _“I called her parents as well, they’re trying to get the next flight out from Georgia but I don’t think it will be for a couple of days.”_ Beca felt guilty, her bank account had allowed her to get a flight that same day, mere hours later, she made a mental note to call the airport. She had a few connections, which could help get Chloe’s parents here sooner. “Oh god her parents, Jesus. I’ll make a few calls I’ll get them here sooner, thanks for letting them know.”

Aubrey was nearing the hospital so she hung up and begun pacing the room. She kept pulling at her sleeves, giving her something to fiddle with.

“Beca!” She spun around and saw Aubrey and Stacie nearing her. Without a second thought, she enveloped Aubrey in a hug and started to weep on her shoulder. She heard the blonde let out a few steady breaths, as if she was trying her best to keep the tears in. Once they separated, Stacie pulled Beca into her arms.

“Where’s Bella?” Beca asked once they had pulled apart, noticing the lack of a mini Stacie hovering around her.

“With my Mom, when I told her what had happened she offered to watch her.”

Beca nodded, stepping back and falling into a seat behind them, she dragged her hands down her face and let out a deep breath. “How, how did this happen? They’re such good people, they’re fucking definitions of sunshine. God, my wife and my baby girl, how could this happen!?”

It was the first time since Aubrey had called her in her hotel room, that Beca’s rage had reached its max. Her tears were no longer filled with sadness, but anger instead as she shook her head in disbelief. Aubrey took a seat on one side, Stacie on the other. The blonde was about to open her mouth to comfort the woman, when a voice interrupted all three of them.

“Is there a Beca Mitchell to see Chloe Beale-Mitchell?”

She jumped up, catching the doctors attention and he smiled in sympathy once he saw the state she was in. “Yes, that’s me. And um…I’m here to see Elianna Beale-Mitchell too. She’s my daughter.” The words got caught in her throat, and she was thankful the doctor didn’t ask her any more questions. Instead he beckoned them to follow as he began making his way through the winding corridors of the hospital.

Every step they took made Beca increasingly worried that he knees would buckle. She wasn’t ready, she couldn’t see Chloe or Elianna in the state they were in. When the doctor asked who they wanted to see first, Beca’s heart tore into two. He was asking her to choose between her wife and her baby girl, and though the consideration pained her, she eventually chose Chloe. She remembered Aubrey had said she had got the worst of it, and she wanted to see her wife before she…before anything else could happen to her.

The moment Beca stepped through the room, her hand shot up to cover her mouth, though it did nothing to muffle her sobs. Her hand reached out towards the wall, leaning on it for support as she took in the sight before her. Chloe, was almost unrecognisable. Her face was covered in cuts, bruises and there were stitching scars littering her forehead. Her arm was strapped to her chest, her left leg in a cast and cuts were again scattered around her entire body. Though Beca could still see her beauty shining through. She was connected to an IV, and a breathing tube had been placed down her throat. Her face was pale, there was no colour and it made Beca feel sick, Chloe looked like she had no life in her.

She could hear the doctor mumbling in the background, but it was too incoherent. Her whole body seemed to zone in on Chloe, as if the rest of the world had gone quiet. Slowly, she stood back up straight, and took a few steps towards the bed. There was a chair close by, so if her legs collapsed from under her, she would be supported. Beca took the hand that wasn’t attached to a drip, and almost sobbed when she felt the bumps and cuts on Chloe’s soft skin. She brought it up to her lips, pressing a soft kiss against Chloe, before lowering it back to her side. Beca could see Aubrey and Stacie watching her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t turn towards them. Instead, she shifted the chair closer, and brushed her fingertips against Chloe’s cheek.

“How bad is it?”

Beca’s voice caught in her throat so much, she had to clear it before repeating the sentence. “Just tell me, how bad is it?” Her teeth were gritted and she sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her free hand.

The doctor cleared his throat. “She’s got a broken arm, a broken leg, internal bleeding, there may be nerve damage or even brain damage we aren’t able to check that until she wakes up, and I hate to say this, but that’s if she wakes up. Her vision may be affected if there is brain damage, and her memory also. I’m sorry Mrs. Mitchell.”

“There’s also one more thing I have to tell you.”

At this, Aubrey and Stacie’s ears perked up. The information Beca had been given was the same they had, this was news to all three of them. The doctor was reluctant to mention it, given how broken Beca appeared, but it was procedure, he had to tell them. “When we were operating on Chloe, we had to cut into her stomach.” Beca winced at this. “And when we did we found…we found a foetus. A few weeks old maybe.”

Beca lifted her head, her mouth dropping open a little as she stared at the doctor. “W-what?” She tried to speak, but it came out raspy and broken.

“We did everything we could, but unfortunately we weren’t able to save the baby.”

 Her stomach dropped, and she couldn’t breathe. Her heart began to slow down until Beca was sure she couldn’t feel it beat anymore. Her misty eyes turned into rainclouds and she wept silently. It was too much, she’d finally broke. Stacie and Aubrey rushed to her side, collecting her in their arms as she slid off the chair. Beca felt like she couldn’t hold herself up anymore. The floor was cold and welcoming, and she just wanted to curl up and sob.

“I want to see Elianna.” It was a whisper, but Stacie heard. She mumbled something to the doctor, who told them he’d take her there.

Aubrey grasped Beca’s hand and lifted her back onto her feet, she took a few steps towards the door before turning back and looking at Chloe. Aubrey saw her hesitation, “Don’t worry, me and Stacie will stay here with her okay? She’ll be fine whilst you’re gone.” Out of all the words Beca would use to describe the situation, _fine_ was not one of them. But she appreciated what Aubrey was doing, so she nodded and continued on her path towards her daughter.

It was lucky for her that their rooms weren’t too far apart, Beca’s heart ached at the thought of Chloe and Elianna being on other sides of the hospital. Her fingers grazed the wall for most of the journey, whether it was for support or to make her feel grounded Beca didn’t know, but she revelled in the strange comfort it gave her. She remembers Aubrey telling her that she’d filled in as Eli’s guardian whilst Beca caught her flight home. She also remembers Aubrey telling her that it was worse than it looked, and that thought alone brought a whole new wave of panic sweeping through her.

They turned the corner into the children’s ward, hating the screams and cries that reached her ears the instant she did. Parents attempting to soothe their children to no avail, and Beca prayed that one of those screams wasn’t her daughter’s. Though when they reached her bed, separated from others with a thin curtain, a level of relief came over her once she saw Elianna resting peacefully. Lasting only for a split second when the number of cuts seemed to mimic Chloe’s. She rushed to her side, her hand sweeping away strands of hair from her daughter’s forehead. Beca let out a deep sigh, thanking god that there seemed to be no other external injuries.

“She’s very lucky. Your wife seemed to protect her from most of the damage. She has a fractured wrist and a few stitches have been put in, but nothing major. She’ll do just fine.” He smiled at her, and she thanked him, not hesitating to turn her head back to Elianna once he began to walk off.

She stared at her daughter, taking in every infliction to her body. As she looked, she saw Chloe, the red hair especially. Elianna was a miniature version of her wife, everything she said and did was just pure Chloe. And that, made Beca hurt even more. She sat there for a while, her phone was tucked away in her pocket and her vision was too blurred to read the clock on the other side of the wall. It felt like forever until the little girl started to stir, the doctor had informed her this might happen, and she was to keep her daughter as calm as possible whilst alerting a nurse. Elianna’s eyes flickered open, but they immediately scrunched back up. She started to fidget and Beca knew she was going to cry, the tell-tale sign was there.

“Eli sweetie shhh it’s okay, I’m here, mommy’s here.” Her voice seemed to calm the girl for a split second before she turned towards Beca and reached her arms out. “I can’t pick you up Eli I’m sorry, I don’t want to hurt you.” Her daughter didn’t like this and began to wail.

It started off light, muffled by Beca’s attempt at comforting her, but soon after it was a full-blown tantrum, and Beca guessed the pain wasn’t helping the matter. She wanted nothing more than to hold the girl in her arm, but the doctor had mentioned stitches, and avoiding ripping them was one of Beca’s priorities. At the sound of Elianna’s cries, a nurse came rushing over, checking over the little girl’s vitals whilst she kicked and screamed. Beca tried her best but began losing hope at comforting the girl. Chloe was always better at that, knowing exactly how to calm her down no matter what state she was in, it was one of her wife’s many talents. And though she would never admit it, she was jealous of Chloe’s relationship with her. Most of that was down to Beca’s absences, and she hoped that by dropping her touring lifestyle, she got to spend a lot more time with her daughter. So instead, of calming her down through talking, Beca began to sing. It had worked in the past, and she prayed it would work now.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don’t take my sunshine away.

Elianna’s focus rested entirely on her, and she could see the nurse peering over, impressed. When she began to whimper again, Beca switched up the song.

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say I  
t's all right

Beca’s voice broke at the end. They were songs she’d sing with Chloe when tucking in their daughter at night. Elianna insisting on a musical end to the evening, so they’d harmonise like they’d been doing for over a decade. But singing them without Chloe made them sound hollow and empty, and they echoed off the walls in pain. As if they too, were missing their other half. Eli’s eyes, though still glossy, didn’t hold as much hurt, and she hiccupped a few times before she breathed properly again. Beca however, wasn’t prepared for the questions that were about to be thrown at her.

“Where’s mama? I wanna see mama.” If it was possible for Beca’s heart to break even more, it just had.

She watched her daughter, noticing how small and fragile she appeared. What was she going to say? “You see sweetie, mama is…well you know how you’re here in hospital?” She saw the girl nod and took a deep breath before continuing. “You were in a little accident and mama got hurt too. So, she’s just resting now, but you can see her later okay?”

Elianna seemed content with that answer and began to settle down. Beca felt imagination start playing up, as a scene started to form before her eyes. One where she had to tell Elianna, that her mother wasn’t coming home, that she wouldn’t be able to see her again. Soon enough, Beca’s eyes glistened over once again. _If something happens to Chloe, how the fuck am I supposed to tell Eli?_ Beca knew how serious Chloe’s condition was, no matter how much she wanted to block it from her mind. As she watched her baby girl drift back to sleep.

“You have a beautiful voice.” Lifting her head, she noticed the nurse smiling at them both. “Sorry for interrupting, those songs are some of my favourites.”

“Thank you. They’re the only ones that will comfort her, which is kinda strange if you realise that her name means daughter of the sun.” Her eyes flickered down to Elianna. “And if you met her mother, you’d know she is exactly that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks. Beca had spent every day at that hospital for two weeks.

At times it felt like she lived there, and apart from the odd call from her boss or visit from one of the Bellas, her interaction with the outside world was minimal. On multiple occasions she’d spent the night, switching between Elianna’s bedside and Chloe’s. But after a week, Eli was discharged, so her sleeping patterns had changed back to the regular. Eli shared the bed, and Beca cuddled up to her daughter each night, thanking god that nothing tragic had happened to her, whilst cursing under her breath that something had happened to Chloe.

The first time Elianna had seen Chloe after the accident, Beca had lost her patience. She was mentally and physically exhausted from traipsing back and forth from the hospital every day, just to see Chloe in the exact same state she’d been in hours prior. Eli was whining, crying, wailing so loud Beca thought the top floor of the building could hear it. She was demanding to see Chloe, and Beca could only come up with so many excuses, could only deny her daughter so many times.

“You want to see mama? Alright then come on.”

She took Eli’s hand in hers and guided the little girl along with her. The path to Chloe’s room had been memorised, and Beca wondered if she’d ever forget it. She swung the door open and took Elianna inside, shutting it behind her. Once she turned back around, guilt swept through her. Eli was stood, frozen on the spot, staring at Chloe. Her eyes began to water and she ran back towards Beca, who instantly picked the girl up.

“That’s not mama I wanna see mama.” Her face was buried in Beca’s neck, and she could feel tears on her skin. She rubbed a soothing hand up and down the little girl’s back whilst taking a seat in that all too familiar chair by Chloe’s bedside.

“Eli look, it’s mama. Her face might look a little different, but it’s her.” Slowly, the little girl pulled her face back, and Beca turned her around so she could see Chloe. “Her hair is the same, and you can still see the freckles on her nose, right?” Elianna nodded, reaching out a tiny hand towards her mother.

Beca lifted her up so she could grab a fist of red hair, her hand reaching up further to touch Chloe’s forehead. The sight made Beca want to weep, so innocent and so pure. “Mama? Wake up? Why won’t she wake up Mommy.” Beca bit her lip to keep the tears from trailing down her cheeks, and she sniffed once before replying.

“She’s just resting now sunshine, she’ll be awake soon.” The second the words left her mouth, Beca cursed herself for telling her daughter an empty promise.

Though Eli seemed content with that answer, and no more questions arose that Beca dreaded answering. She curled into Beca’s embrace, and the brunette wrapped a protective arm around her, silently promising she’d never let anything else hurt her, and wishing she’d done it sooner.

Her eyes began to droop also, the steady beep of Chloe’s life support had become almost soothing to her. As a reminder of that fact that her wife still had a heartbeat, she was still alive. Though Beca was jolted awake when the door swung open, revealing Chloe’s parents. Beca had managed to pull a few strings the day she got back, and Mr and Mrs. Beale, also known as Mark and Grace, were able to get on the flight to LA a few hours later. Beca offered for them to stay at their house, but in true Beale fashion, they refused to be a burden and compromised for a hotel, with Beca insisting she pay she fee. They had been a god send for Beca over the past few weeks, taking care of Elianna when Beca just needed to sleep, they had been a good shoulder to cry on. Mark had tried to sit down with Beca and discuss Chloe’s options. She refused to talk, escaping out of the room as quick as she could. She knew Chloe’s dad was trying to prepare for the worst, but Beca was placing that in the further corner of her mind.

“Hey Beca, hey Eli. How are things?”

Beca peered over to Chloe, “You know, no improvement.”

That wasn’t what they were referring to, but Beca was too tired to delve deep into her emotional state. Luckily Elianna seemed to perk up at the sound of her grandparents, climbing off Beca’s lap and into Grace’s arms.

“How about we go get something from the canteen? You feeling hungry Eli?”

The little girl nodded, jumping back down and pulling her grandparents along with her. Beca waved them goodbye and slumped back in her chair once the door had been shut. She let out a deep breath, the sound filling the air and creating a rhythm with Chloe’s life support. Leaning her head back, her eyes fluttered closed once again. This time didn’t last long either. There was a quickening on the heart monitor, so small Beca wondered if she’d even heard it. After listening desperately for a few more moments, her heart sank once nothing change. Beca went to lean back once again when the monitors rhythm changed for the second time. She sat up straighter, watching as the rhythm became intermittent, sporadic, and hers along with it.

“Chloe? Chloe baby can you hear me? Chloe?” She grasped the redhead’s hand, holding it tight with hers and watching every part of Chloe’s body with intent.

There was no movement, just the increasing rate of the monitor, so Beca pressed the call button hanging over Chloe’s bed. She waiting for someone to arrive, and whilst she did Beca kept whispering her name. Her head shot up to greet the nurse and doctor who had just stormed into the room, a little out of breath. Beca lifted a finger and pointed.

“The monitor, the heart monitor, the rhythm keeps changing.”

They raised an eyebrow, and for a second Beca lost hope. Until the rhythm changed again and she gave them a pointed look. “See, it’s doing it again.”

They exchanged a few words, none of which Beca could comprehend, and the nurse vanished from the room. The doctor took a few steps closer to Chloe’s bed, when the rhythm changed, he looked for any movement.

“Speak to her for me.”

The request was odd, and Beca resisted furrowing her expression, instead she nodded and spoke. “Chloe? Chlo it’s me, Beca.” The heart rate increased and the doctor beckoned Beca to keep going. “Elianna is with your mom and dad, she’s perfectly fine. Amazing even. Whining for you every day. She misses you Chlo, and so do I.” The rate didn’t drop or incline, it plateaued and a sinking feeling of disappointment settled in Beca’s chest.

She paused for a moment, eyes trailing around the ceiling as she tried to come up with something, anything. Then, it hit her.

_I’m bulletproof nothing to lose,_  
Fire away, fire away.  
Ricochet you take you aim,  
Fire away, fire away.

Chloe’s heart rate sped up to faster than she’d ever seen it, and Beca swore she felt her fingers twitch in her grasp. So, she kept going.

_You shoot me down, but I won’t fall_  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won’t fall  
I am titanium.

Blue eyes fluttered open, and as they did, Chloe began choking from the tube in her throat. Beca threw a hand over her mouth to catch a sob at the sight, and as she did a team of medical staff came racing through the door, forcing her to be pushed to the back. She could still see the fear in Chloe’s eyes as they began to remove the tubes, and her cheeks became damp once again. The rapid beeping pierced her ears, and she wanted nothing more than to take Chloe into her arms.

Slowly, but surely, Chloe began to calm down, her heart rate dropped, and her chest began to rise and fall with steady, deep breaths. A few members of the team cleared away, leaving two, and Beca grabbed hold of one of their arms as they were about to exit. “Could you tell Chloe’s parents that she’s awake, Mr and Mrs. Beale. They’re with my daughter.” The nurse nodded, and Beca smiled before turning back to her wife.

“Chloe, it’s me. You’re okay, you’re okay.” Beca wasn’t sure whether her repetition was for the comfort of Chloe, or herself.

Chloe’s sparkling eyes turned towards her, softening as they did. Her hand reached up to cup Beca’s cheek, wiping away the tears trailing down the brunette’s face as she did. Chloe’s mouth opened, and Beca assumed she was trying to speak, though all that escaped past her lips were gasps and broken syllables. “Shhh it’s okay baby, you don’t need to speak alright? Rest that gorgeous voice of yours.” Chloe smiled, and Beca thanked every god there was that she got to see that smile again.

But Chloe was too strong willed to listen, so instead of nodding and agreeing with Beca’s request, she did the exact opposite. Her mouth opened once again, and this time her voice seemed to have returned enough to make her words coherent. And once they brushed past her lips, Beca felt her composure crumble.

“You shoot me down, but I won’t fall.” Her voice was croaky, and broken, but Beca thought it sounded beautiful. Chloe coughed a little before continuing, a wince crowding her expression as her stomach rose a little to sharply. “I am titanium. Shoot me down, but I won’t fall. I am titanium.”

“You certainly are. Thank god you are.” For the first time in two weeks, Beca’s smile reached her eyes. The sight of Chloe awake, alive, made every worry fall from her shoulders.

“Where’s Eli?” Her voice was getting clearer by the second.

“She’s with your mom and dad, they went to get something to eat. Don’t worry, our baby is perfectly fine.”

Beca’s smile dropped once she saw Chloe’s eyes fill with tears. She drifted a hand towards her stomach, not meeting Beca’s gaze as she let out a sob.

“Chloe, what’s wrong are you in pain?” Chloe just shook her head, trying to take deep breaths as they all got caught in her throat. “Chlo just tell me, please?”

Beca reached over to intertwine their fingers, her other hand pushing back matted pieces of hair covering her eyes. Chloe let her eyes flutter shut for a split second, revelling in the feel of Beca’s touch.

“The day of the accident I umm…I found out something. I was going to text you I swear I was, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted to tell you face to face.”

Beca knew where Chloe was going, she knew how she was going to finish her speech, but she didn’t stop her. This was something Chloe needed to get out, so Beca sat patiently and waited for Chloe to continue talking.

“You know how we were trying?” Her bottom lip began to shake, and the room filled with the sounds of sniffs. “I took a pregnancy test, and…it was positive. And I know the baby didn’t survive the crash, and I’m so sorry Beca I’m so-”

“No, don’t you dare apologise. This isn’t your fault. Sometimes, things just happen, okay? For whatever fucked up reason, sometimes the world decides to mess things up. And that isn’t your fault Chlo. Losing this baby isn’t your fault. And, we can keep trying, if you want to?”

Chloe sobbed. Her body wracked with them, and she let out repeated sounds of discomfort as her body shook with fervour. Beca shifted closer and rested her forehead against Chloe’s, shutting her eyes and rubbing a soothing pattern on the redhead’s cheek. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Chloe broke the silence.

“Can we name him? The baby?”

Beca lifted her head to stare into Chloe’s eyes, hating how much hurt rested within them. “Him?” She asked, for clarity.

“Yeah. Don’t you think Eli would’ve loved to have a brother?” She whispered, hand reaching up to join Beca’s which was currently resting on her chest. As if the brunette wanted to feel Chloe’s heartbeat, to make sure her wife was still alive at every moment.

“I know she would’ve. And you, would’ve raised him to be the most amazing guy ever to step foot on this planet.” She paused. “Just like you will with our next baby.”

Chloe sucked in a breath, her body warm despite the pain, her eyelids heavy. “What about Leo? Brave, like a lion.”

“I thought your Wizard of Oz knowledge was better than that Chlo. Aren’t Lions supposed to be cowardly.” And though a smile graced Chloe’s lip, it fell soon after, and the light atmosphere disappeared. “Leo, like a lion.”

Chloe shut her eyes, and before she fell into a slumber, Beca turned her head to catch her lips. Her heart rate increasing as she felt the redhead move against her. When she pulled away, she saw Chloe’s lack of response. But this time, no panic rose within her.

And though her world had come crashing down, it was slowly being rebuilt. Beca wasn’t sure how long it would take, but all that mattered to her in that moment, was that Chloe's heart was still beating.


End file.
